Csak egyszer
by Hikanor
Summary: A test az egy dolog, de a törékeny lélek...


Cím: Csak egyszer

Írta: Nor

Fandom: Naruto

Párosítás: ItaNaru

Korhatár: NC-17

Műfaj: Angst… És még valami, de nem is tudom… Drám lehetne még… Talán…

Megjegyzés: Naruto-kun és Itachi-sama is Kishimoto-san tulajdona, én csak játszom velük…XD

Ajánlás: Nasuke-channak, ha szabad és minden yaoisnak…"

Csak egyszer

Naruto egy ideje már egyedül utazgatott, vándorolt. Az az idő talán 1-2 év lehetett. Sasukét még mindig nem tudta visszavinni Konohába és az idősebb Uchiha is a nyomában járt. Nem mehetett vissza szeretett falujába a barátja nélkül, és úgy sem, hogy egy nagyon erős és hidegvérű gyilkos a nyomában van.

Így, mint minden nap szint, egy hotel szobájának egyik ágyában pihent gondolataiban elmerülve. Aztán, egyszer csak kattant a zár és belépett valaki, aztán az ajtó csukódása. Naruto megijedt. Az oldalán feküdt, pont az ellenkező irányba, így nem látta ki az.

Pattanás. Valaki patentokat bontott. Az anyag susogása. A ruha a földön landolt. Lépések és valaki feltérdelt mellé. Megfogja a vállát és maga alá fordítja.

Szinte fájóan vörös szemek találkoznak csillogó kékekkel.

- I-i… Itachi?- lepődött meg Naruto. Olyannyira, hogy először semmit sem csinált. Aztán rájött. Baj van. Megpróbálta lerúgni magáról az Uchihát és őrült kapálózásba kezdett, de nem sikerült. Az biztosan, el nem engedve őt tartotta maga alatt. Végül Ő, Naruto is abbahagyta.

- Mit keresel itt és legfőképpen… MIT AKARSZ TŐLEM????- ordította kétségbeesve a szőke.

- Semmit.- hirtelen a vörös tekintet helyett, fekete üresség jelent meg.

- A-öh…- csak egy meglepődött nyögés hagyta el a torkát. Még sosem látta Uchiha Itachit fekete szemeivel.- E-ez, hogy… és… és… mi-miért?- a fiatalabb fiú egy értelmes szót nem tudott kinyögni.

_- Csak_…- egy apró csókot lehelt az alatt fekvő fiú ajkaira. Naruto most még jobban elképedt. A csók lágy, hideg és nedves volt. És olyan furcsa ízű. Nem tudta megnevezni mi az, de akart még belőle. De nem mozdult.

- Mi csak?- kérdezte zavarodottan. Nem értette sem Itachit, se pedig magát.

_- Csak most az egyszer_…- a fiatal férfi ismét megcsókolta, de most bebocsátást is kért, amit meg is kapott. Nyelve feltérképezte Naruto száját, majd szenvedélyes táncba kezdett azéval.

Naruto belenyögött a csókba. Még soha senki nem csókolta meg, főleg így nem. És most még az egyik legnagyobb ellensége is az. Semmit sem értett. Aztán bevillant egy kép Sasukéről.

_Ők_ annyira hasonlítottak.

A kezei megindultak Itachi felé és a nyaka köré fonódtak. Úgy csókolta, mintha csak régi csapattársa lenne az.

Egyre szenvedélyesebben ízlelgették egymást. Kezei elvesztek a fekete tincsekben és azon kapta magát, hogy apró sóhajok hagyják el száját, miközben Itachi a nyakát csókolja, szívja.

És egyre lejjebb halad lágy érintéseivel. Lassan lecipzározza a kabátját és benyúl a pólója alá. Elkezdte simogatni a felső testét, hátát, ahol csak érte jelenleg. Aztán lassan elhúzódott a szőke fiútól és fölült. Magához emelte Narutot és lehúzta róla fölsőjét.

Megnyalta a szőke állát és lehúzta annak testén, majd megállapodott az egyik mellbimbójánál. Addig ingerelte, míg kemény nem lett, és áttért a másikhoz; azzal is ugyanígy tett.

Kezei lecsúsztak Naruto nadrágjáig, amitől nem sokkal később meg is szabadította. Most egy meztelen, csillogó és gyönyörű, de üveges tekintetű fiú feküdt előtte-alatta.

Újra megcsókolta, közben egyik keze a másik éledező férfiasságához vándorolt. Elkezdte mozgatni a kezét, mire a másik ezt egyre hangosabb nyögésekkel díjazta.

Ajkaival egyre lejjebb haladt a férfi, míg el nem érte a szőke fiú izgalmát. Akkor kezét, szája váltotta fel.

Először megnyalta fejét, majd egy lassú mozdulattal végighúzta nyelvét a merevségen, és tövig bekapta, így kényeztette tovább azt.

Naruto a lepedőbe kapaszkodott és mintha a teste külön életet élt volna, csípőjét egyre feljebb tolta.

Nagyon élvezte. Többet akart. Erre Itachi is rájött.

Két ujjával elkezdett a szőke bejáratánál körözni, majd belé is hatolt. A fiú felkiáltott. Hangjában érezni lehetett a fájdalmat, de ugyanakkor a kéjt is.

Itachi először lassan mozgatta ujjait, majd gyorsított. A fiatalabb fiú már nem bírta sokáig… Ezt mind a ketten tudták.

Így az Uchiha még egy ujjal gyarapította az addigi kettőt.

Naruto teste ívbe feszült és egy nagyot kiáltott, majd lassan elengedte magát. Itachi Naruto egy cseppjét sem akarta, hogy kárba vesszen; lenyelte mindet, szinte élvezettel „itta", mint valami isteni nedűt…

Aztán felül emelkedett. Ismét a most alatta reszkető fiút csókolta, miközben ujjai még mindig benne mozogtak. Akkor kivette őket és egy cipzár hangja törte meg a szőke zihálását.

Újabb hangos nyögés hagyta el száját, mikor Itachi beléhatolt. Fájt neki…

- Ezt… E-ezt ne…- próbálta mondani, de alig kapott levegőt. Fájdalmát lassan a vágy erős érzése váltotta fel, ezt az elkövetkezendő hangok nyomatékosíthatták is.

- Talán hagyjam abba…?- lehelte a fekete hajú egy apró csókot nyomva a fiú ajkára, inkább megnyugtatásképpen.

- Nhhn…- Narutotól csak ennyi tellett most; egy apró sóhaj. Eztán egyikük sem szólalt meg csak nyögéseik, zihálásuk törte meg a csendet.

Itachi érzett valami keményet a hasfalának verődni; Naruto újra készen állt. Végigsimított a fiatalabb fiú merevedésén; erre az nagyobbat sóhajtott.

A fiú mozgását a másikéhoz igazította és amennyire csak lehetett próbálta jobban magába fogadni. Lábait körbefont a férfi derekán, így mindkettőjüknek nagyobb kényelmet biztosítva.

- Úristen… Mit csinálok én?- tette fel a kérdést Naruto, miközben kezét a szeméhez emelte.

- Hhhm… Én tudjam?- mosolyodott el gonoszul az Uchiha.

Már egyikőjüknek sem kellet sok a beteljesüléshez… Érzeték… Egyre jobban… Egymást… Élvezték…

És akkor… Mindkettőjük teste megfeszült. Itachi Narutoban ment el, míg a fiú forró magja ahogy kilövellt beterítette testét. A férfi elfordult róla és egy ideig csak pihegtek egymás mellett, fekve az ágyon.

A fekete hajú felemelte a kezét és megsimogatta a bajuszcsíkos arcot, majd felállt. Felhúzta nadrágját, elfordult és felvette köpenyét.

- Szánalmas vagy Uzumaki Naruto…- mondta hátra sem pillantva, de a fiú tudta, hogy egy gonosz „Uchiha vigyor" jelent meg az arcán.- Minden esetre köszönöm… Ne is volt olyan rossz…- aztán kisétált a szobából.

Naruto csak feküdt az ágyon bámulva maga elé, egyre üresebb tekintettel, már ha azt lehetet még fokozni. Sírni szeretett volna… De nem tudott… Ebben a percben gyűlölte magát… Ott feküdt mocskosan, megalázva és még képes volt élvezni is…

Nem mozdult még jó ideig csak nézte a plafont.

- Bocsáss meg Sasuke…- motyogta maga elé, egyre vörösödő szemekkel.

Lassan, órákkal később el is aludt… És ahogy jött az álom, úgy jöttek a könnyek is…

The End


End file.
